Un nuevo comienzo con Fairy Tail
by Moonblue-painpast
Summary: Nadie lo sabia y no habian pruebas,pero si existia otro mundo,no Edolas,otro mundo llamado La Tierra,y de alli empieza el inicio de un nuevo comienzo,...Lo siento por el mal resumen,mi primer FanFic,pues se trata de una niña de La Tierra,a cual sus padres mueren en un accidente y justo en ese dia tres figuras caen del cielo,tres miembros de Fairy Tail,que pasara con la niña?
1. Capitulo 1

**Fairy Tail**

**-Puño de hiero del dragon de fuego!grito el chico de pelo salmon encendiendo su puño contra el oponente.**

**-Portal to another dimension:Open up!dijo Zeref.**

**Un agujero negro salio del suelo haciendose cada vez mas grande,hasta que se paro y empezo ha absorver todo lo que se encontraba mas cerca.**

**-Natsu!Esta cosa nos esta tragando,dijo la chica rubia asustada,KYYAAAAA!**

**-AYEEEE!respondio el gato azul Happy.**

**-THHAAAAAAAAAAA!grito Natsu al estar siendo absorvido por el agujero.**

**-HAHAHA!Esto os pasa por meteros con migo,se rio Zeref.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras los dos magos seguian callendo y callendo por el portal,una chica de unos 13 años,de cabello negro azbache y ojos negros paseaba feliz por una calle viniendo de la escuela,cuando de repente oyo un grito que venia de arriba,alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo y vio 2 figuras humanas y otra muy rara cayendo del cielo,al darse cuenta de que las figuras hiban a caer encima de ella intento correr lo mas rapido posible,pero no lo consiguio y PLAMF,las tres figuras calleron sobre ella:**

**-AY,AY,AY...uh,pero que?se pregunto la niña.**

**-Thaa,eso si que,...,eh,espera no me duele,hey Lu-!Quien eres tu?dijo el muchacho de pelo salmon.**

**Hmm,pelo rosa,idiota,y una marca en su hombro derecho,...,que?no me digas que?pensaba la muchacha.**

**-KYYAAA!chillo la niña,tu-tu eres de Fairy Tail?**

**-Si,y ahora,quien eres,donde estamos,de donde sabes de Fairy tail,y porque estas debajo de mi?**

**-Hola,soy Moeru Hikari,voy a sexto,se de vuestro gremio por un anime donde se trata de ti y tu gremio,estas en un pais llamado Rumania en el año 2013,y,...,no me culpes a mi idiota si tu te caiste encima mio!Pero como llegaron asta aqui?**

**-Pues estabamos luchando con Zeref,cuando abrio un portal tridimensional y aqui ,como que en el año 2013,si estabamos en el año 792?**

**-Al parecer vinieron al futuro o en este mundo sin magia estamos adelantados.**

**-Bueno,pues,Romeu,podriamos quedarnos en tu casa un dia asta que Lucy y Happy se recuperen un poco?**

**-Es Moeru,pero mejor dime Moe,y claro porque no?!**

**-Bien!Pues entonces vamos!**

**-Si,vamos!**

**Y asi los nuevos amigos se fueron a casa de Moeru,cuando su telefono sono:**

**-Si?-pregunto la chica.**

**-Moeru Hikari?**

**-Si,quien me busca?**

**-Somos del hospital.**

**-Que a pasado?**

**-Sus padres han...**

**-Que les paso a papa y mama?!**

**-Pues vera,ellos han...muerto en un accidente,lo sentimos mucho.**

**-Que?Pero porque no se ocuparon de ellos mas rapido?!Asi de perezosos sois?!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-Nosotros...**

**-Mow,tranquilizate,no fue su culpa.-dijo Natsu arrebatandole el celular a Moeru.-Lo sentimos mucho por lo de antes,no es su culpa,si nos disculpan...**

**-Claro,que tengan un buen dia.**

**-¿Eh?Devuelveme eso!-grito Moeru.**

**-¿Eh?Quienes son ellos?Debo esconderme?-pregunto el peli-rosa señalando a un grupo de chicos.**

**-No,tranquilo solo procura que no vean a Lucy y Happy,ok?Dejamelo todo a mi.**

**-OK.**

**-Vaya,vaya, chicos a quien tenemos aqui,si es Moe.-dijo uno de los chicos.**

**-Callate princesa de hielo!-le espeto Moeru.**

**-Y si no lo hago,eh?Que,me vas a lastimar?HAHA,como si fueras capable de hacer eso.**

**-Tu lo has querido!Natsu,sujetame la mochila,tengo que resolver algunas cosas!-grito Moeru con furia.**

**-Vaya,si tambien tienes refuerzos,veo que no puedes sola,...,ghua,pero que diablos?!-exclamo el chico cual fue golpeado fuertemente por la chica peli-negra,**

**-Te lo adverti,y no vuelvas a decirme debil,y tampoco metas a mi amigo en esto,o te mato!**

**-Chicos,su ojo es rojo,mejor usemos nuestra tactica secreta:C-O-R-R-E-D!-ordeno el el grupo huyo de alli.**

**-Eso es corred como unas gallinas!**

**-Pero no son tus compañeros?!-pregunto Natsu algo molesto por las acciones de ambas partes.**

**-¿Eh?Si a los que se burlan de ti y te llaman debil les dices tu COMPAÑEROS,entonces dejame sola y no aparezcas nunca mas por delante de mi!-dijo con voz ronca.**

**-Lo siento Moe,no queria decir ,que paso?**

**-Pues yo como creo en la magia y eso,pues me dicen infantil,si pienso en algo contrario me dicen que soy loca,si los golpeo soy el diablo,si no hago nada soy debil,y hademas que hay nieve me quieren tirar en la nieve y me dan patadas en la espalda o en cualquier otro lugar cuando tiran nieve sobre mi con las sabes lo dificil que me es todo esto,suspiro,me gustaria hacerparte de Fairy Tail y ser un dragon slayer de agua o fuego,murmuro.**

**-No lo sabia,pero sabes que?No les agas caso,y si tus padrs esran como estan podriamos buscar la forma de volver a Earhtland y llevarte con nosotros a nuestro gremio,te podria enseñar magia de dragon slayer si quieres,y mas cosas.**

**-De verdad?Esto es un sueño echo realidad!**

**-Bien pues primero vayamos a tu casa.**

**-Ok,vamos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Cuando los miembros de Fairy Tail:Lucy,Natsu y Happy llegaron a la casa de Moeru:

-Buenos dias abuelos,he llegado,como estan?-saludó Moeru.

-Buenos dias,estamos bien y tu?-respondieron ellos.

-Bien...supongo.

-Que pasa,por que estas triste?Y quienes son ellos?-preguntaron señalando a Natsu,Lucy y Happy.

-Mama y papa...han muerto en un accidente,y ellos son unos amigos mios no son de aqui,pero mejor vallamos en casa aqui hace frio.

-Vale,entremos.

Cuando todos se acercaban a la casa su perro Neo vino ladrando al sentir la presencia del gato Happy,ya que queria hacer lo mismo que con el gato Gualbortal,morderlo y tirar de su piel.

-No Neo!Eso no esta bien!-le regaño la muchacha.

-Oye cuando llegemos a Earhtland podra hablar como Happy,lo llevaremos con nosotros?-pregunto Natsu con entusiasmo.

-De verdad?Pues en ese caso te lo aseguro.

-HAM,HAM,HAM!-ladro otro perro.

-¿Eh?Qu-pero que es esto?!-griyo Natsu al ver a otro perro enorme.

-Hahaha,esta es Aisha,aun es una niña,veo le caes bien.

-Vaya,que grande es.

-Si,pero vamos entremos,podras conocer a todos los animales despues.

-Esta bien.

Cuando entraron en la casa,Moeru se fue a su habitacion a cambiarse de ropa.

-Y,como te llamas,de donde eres,por que tus amigos estan lastimados y como llegaron aqui?-interrogaron los ancianos al pobre Natsu.

-Pues,me llamo Natsu,estos de aqui son Lucy y Happy,somos de Magnolia una ciudad de Fiore del año 792,yo y mis compañeros estabamos luchando con el mago mas poderoso y oscuro de la historia asta que el abrio un portal cual nos trago,y aqui estamos,nos encontramos con su nieta por el camino,pero lo que no me puedo explicar es como estamos en 2013 si estabamos en 792 y porque aqui la gente no cree en la magia.-respondio el muchacho.

-Anda abuelo no agobies al pobre chico con tantas preguntas,no es su culpa de estar aqui.-sonrie Moeru.

-Esta bien,pero a donde vas?

-Si eso a donde vas ahora?-repitio Natsu.

-Me voy a traer leña para hacer fuego,al parecer ya no tengo y no quiero quedarme sin fuego.

-Que,tienes fuego?...*GRR*-gruñeron las tripas del dragon slayer.

-Bwahaha,espera un poco y luego podras comer.

-Bueno pues me voy,ah y tengo que cortar leña o ya tenemos cortada?

-No lo se,pero veras.

-Ok.

-Si de verdad eres digno de cuidar de mi nieta podrias ir a ayudarla?-pregunto el abuelo con preocupacion.

-¿Eh?Pues claro somos amigos asi que me voy!-dijo el peli-rosa mientras salia fuera.

-Me parece un buen muchacho,a ti que te parece?-dijo el abuelo.

-Puede que lo conozcamos solo de ahora,pero se ve en su cara de que esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por sus compañeros.-dijo la abuela con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras tanto Natsu seguia buscando a Moeru asta que oyo a alguien llorando.

-Por fin...despues de todo este tiempo de dolor y angustia...por fin mi deseo se hizo realidad...pero no tengo que llorar,quiero hacerme fuerte no? *PAM*-se oyo cuando consiguio cortar un trozo de leña.

-Por que vienes tu y cortas la leña?-pregunto el chico de pelo salmon a la peli-negra.

-Eh?-dijo ella mientras miraba a Natsu-Pues,por que me gusta y...es un poco dificil hacer esto...asi me hago mas fuerte,haha.-explico ella mientras intento cortar mas leña.

-Moe,ten cuidado!-grito Natsu al ver que Moeru estaba a punto de todo fue en vano,la chica se habia cortado el pie,tenia un corte prfundo que llegaba casi al hueso.

-Ay,ay,ay,eso si duele,pero quiero ser fuerte no?-susurro Moeru para si misma-No,no es nada tranquilo.-dijo mirando otr vez al peli-rosa-

-No es verdad,no me mientas,y porque intentas aguantar el dolor?-pregunto el con una mirada triste.

-Pues en esos dibujos donde apareceis vosotros y luchais pueden aplastaros miles de piedras gigantes porque vosotros no llorais de dolor y asi demostrais que sois fuertes y se que eso son solo dibujos,pero...si yo lloro ahora significa que soy debil.-respondio con lagrimas en los ojos mirando la sangre que salia de su pie.

-Vamos en casa,tienes que curarte la herida.-le dijo el.

-No!Primero tengo que llevar la leña en casa y despues curarme.-grito la chica de ojos negros.

-Llevare yo la leña tu solo ve y curate.

-Ya te dije que no!Ya no soy debil,de ahora en adelante soy otra persona mas fuerte.

-Esta bien,pero dejame a mi tambien ayudarte.

-Ok,mira,estira las manos y dobla los codos un poco,asi,igual que yo.-le explicaba ella.

-Asi?

-Bien,y ahora sujeta estos trozos de leña cortada.-dijo mientras le ponia la leña en los brazos a Natsu.

-Dios,es muy pesada.-se quejo Natsu.-Como diablos puedes llevar tanta leña y en un solo brazo?

-No se como a todos le parece dificil,si es muy facil,y tambien es la fuerza de mis sentimientos creo.

-Vamos mas rapido,creo que no puedo seguir asi mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien,esta bien.

Cuando los dos entraron en la casa,los abuelos se quedaron aterrorizados al ver la herida de la niña.

-Tranquilos,no es nada,y tampoco fue la culpa de Nstsu asi que no hos asusteis tanto.-dijo Moeru mientras intentaba dar su mejor sonrisa.

-Moe...-susurraron ambos abuelos.-Por que haces todo esto?

-Ah-suspiro ella-Ya os lo dije,quiero ser fuerte.

-Vale,pero os ayudamos?

-Si,por favor.-respondio Natsu.

-No,gracias.-dijo Moeru dandole una mirada fria a Natsu-Por aqui.-dijo mientras entraba en su habitacion y dejaba la leña en el suelo.-Dejala aqui,pero con cuidado,que no te lastimes,yo voy por Lucy y Happy.

Cuando Moeru volvio con Lucy y Happy,los puso con cuidado en la cama.

-Aqui esta bien,si queires puedes dormir tu tambien,cuando te despiertes te dare un poco de fuego.

-Pero no tengo sueño,tengo ganas de charlar.

-Esta bien,ven te voy a mostrar de donde se sobre sobre Fairy Tail y sus luchas.

Entonces Moeru se fue hacia el ordenador,lo encedendio y entro en una pagina de ver animes y busco Fairy Tail.

-Ven,y no te asustes,no hace daño te lo prometo,si quieres puedo mirar los capitulos contigo para que no tengas dudas,aunque recuerda que estos son dibujos y puede que no se parezcan mucho a ustedes,pero se aproxima.

-Vale,y quedate aqui.-dijo Natsu mientras se sentaba sobre una silla.

-Pero tengo que curar mi herida,luego vengo.-le explico Moeru mientras cojia los vendajes,la agua oxigenada y lo que necesitaba para curar su herida.

Mientras la niña curaba su herida,Natsu se quedaba sorprendido al ver que alli era justo igual sobre la historia,le encantaba poder ver todo lo que habia pasado en su vida de otro angulo desde que conocio a Lucy,ya no podia quitar los ojos de la de 5 oras de visualicacion,Lucy al fin desperto.

-¿Eh?Donde estoy,y que paso?-pregunto Lucy algo confusa.

-Luucyyy!-grito Natsu de alegria.-Por fin despertaste.

-Si,pero donde estoy,y quien es esa niña?-pregunto mientras señalaba a Moeru.

-Hola,me llamo Moeru Hikari,aunque todos me dicen Moe o Moeru,tengo 12 años,voy a sexto,y estas en un pais llamado Rumania,en el año 2013,se que aprece muy confuso,pero es la verdad,encantada de conocerte Lucy.-respondio ella con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente.-respondio igual de alegre.

-Bueno pues ahora que todos estamos despiertos,podemos buscar la forma de volver a casa.

-Se os olvido Happy,que el aun sigue durmiendo y soñando con peces.-dijo Moeru con un poco de sarcasmo-...Pescado,eso es!

-¿Eh?Que pasa Moe?-pregunto Natsu.

-Se como despertarlo.

Entonces la niña se fue a donde estaba la nevera,busco un pez y se lo llevo a la habitacion.

-Un pez?!-exclamo Lucy.

-Si,asi despertare a Happy.

-Happy,despierta.-le susurro al oido.

-Noo!-comento el gatito.

-Tengo pescado.

-No lo creo.

-Pues entonces,a que huele esto?-pregunto la cria con una sonrisa.

-Pescadoo!-grito el minino al sentir el aroma de pescado.

-Pero como lo hizo?-se quedo Lucy pasmada.

-Con pescado,no lo intentaste nunca?-pregunto Moeru.

-Nop,nunca.

-Y quien eres tu?La Diosa de los Pescados?-pregunto Happy.

-No,porque lo preguntas?-respondio Moeru.

-Tus manos huelen a pescado.

-Pues claro si e sujetado un pescado durante minutos maldito gato,y ni se te ocura imaginarte que soy un pescado gigante!-grito.

-Pues ya lo hize.

-Thaa!Ven aqui gato,te voy a tirar a Neo y Aisha.

-Quienes son ellos?

-Ven conmigo y lo descubriras,ah si,Natsu te prometi que despues de que Lucy y Happy despierten os enseñare todos los animales.

-Si es verdad.

-Pues vamos.

Y asi todos los amigos salieron fuera de la casa,siguiendo a Moeru:

-Este es Neo,pero Natsu ya lo sabe.

-Moe,que esta haciendo?-pregunto Lucy con miedo al ver que Neo la estaba oliendo.

-Solo te esta oliendo,tranquila,solo te esta identificando,nada ,mira que Aisha tambien vino,e-espera Aisha.-tartamudeo ella al ver que la perra agarro su bufanda.-Devuelveme mi bufanda!-grito mientras corria tras la perra traviesa.

-Dios me estoy congelando.-dijo Lucy,cual estaba temblando de frio.

-Ah,espera Lucy,ahora vuelvo.

Despues de unos segundos Moeru volvio y llamo a Lucy dentro,cual accedio.

-Porque me llamaste Moe?

-Mira,encontre este conjunto de invierno,fue de mama.-dijo con voz mas y mas baja.-Pruebatelo.

-Esta bien,pero puedo preguntarte algo?-interogo mientras se cambiaba.

-Claro cualquier cosa.

-A que te refieres con que "fue" de tu madre,que le paso?

-Pues,hoy cuando yo y Natsu os llevabamos asta aqui llamaron del hospital para anunciarme que mis padres murieron en un accidente.

-Ah,lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada,ademas me siento un poco mejor porque se alguien me entiende.-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-A quien te refieres?

-A ti,por supuesto.

-Ah,bueno pues al parecer me queda bien con este conjunto de invierno.

-Si,es verdad,te lo dejo a ti.

-No,no lo necesito,ademas es de tu madre.

-Te lo quedas.-dijo siendo rodeada por una aura oscura-Ademas estoy segura de que mama estaria de acuerdo con esto.

-Vale,buen,nos vamos?

-Pues claro.

Entonces las dos chicas salieron fuera de la casa.

-Podemos continuar,chicos!

-Aye sir!-grito el minino.

-Vamos,siganme!-les dijo mientras se acercaba a los establos y acariciaba a una vaca.-Esta es una vaca,creo que ustedes saben lo que es,no?

-Si,nosotros tambien tenemos.-respondio Lucy.

-Bien,pues ella se llama Milka,y la otra mas pequeña,que es su hija,Estrellita.

-Que grandes son!-exclamo Natsu.

-Si tienes razon,pero siguamos.-dijo mientras se acerco a 5 cerdos.-Aqui estan los cerdos,no les pusimos nombre porque no.-salio de los establos y se acerco al jardin donde vio una jaula para conejos.-Este es mi conejo Iepurila.-miro a los gatos-Y aqui estan los gatos,os presento a Piki,Pisi,Pisimi,Pisimino,Tereto,y por ultimo el mas perezoso,gordito y el mejor amigo de Neo:aqui tienen a Galbortalb!

-Woa,cuantos gatos.-se sorprendio Happy.

-Si,y aqui una pequeña demostracion de como castigo a los gatos cuando hacen algo malo,pero como no han echo nada aun...

-Ayyeeeeee!Mi cola!-grito Happy cual acariziaba su cola arañada por Galbortalb.

-Galbortalb!Tengo que castigarte otra vez?!Neoo!-grito Moeru,observando como Neo salto sobre Galbortalb y empezo como siempre,lo estaba mordiendo del cuello,patas y cola,lo arrastraba por el suelo tirando de su piel,lo pillaba de la espalda y corria con el.

-Happy,y he entendido que si llevo a Noe conmigo en Earhtland podra hablar y esas cosas,asi que vendra con nosotros,y te advierto,si nos haces enfadar a mi o a Lucy,te pasara lo mismo.

-Aye.-temblaba de miedo.

-Bueno,creo que ya visteis a las gallinas asi que hemos !Se esta haciendo de noche!-exclamo Moeru al mirar el cielo.

-Y cual es el problema Moe?-pregunto Natsu.

-Tengo que hacer los todos dentro!-corrio la chica en la casa.

Luego todos se sentaron en la cama,mirando a Moeru cual encendia el televisor.

-Aqui,pueden ver la television asta que yo termine de estudiar.-dijo la chica peli-negra mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Ok,gracias.-dijo Natsu.

-De nada.

Y la niña empezo a hacer los termino,se hacercaba la hora de dormir,pero tenian que cenar.

-Voy a hacer mi especialidad.

-Cual es?

-Sandwiches a la sandwichera.

-Suena delicioso.

-Y lo es,el pan crocante,el chorizo caliente,con queso,delicioso.

-Natsu,se te caen las babas.-reia Lucy mientras miraba a Natsu que tenia una baba callendole por el cuello.

-¿Eh?Lo siento,pero suena delicioso.-se disculpo Natsu.

-Tengan paciencia.

Despues de un rato la niña volvio en la habitacion con 4 platos.

-Woa,se ve delicioso!-grito Natsu al ver el sandwich en si plato.

-Que aproveche!-dijieron los cuatro a la vez,empezando a comer.

-Es muy bueno,de verdad.-dijo Lucy.

-Si,tiene razon.-afirmo Happy.

-Nunca comi algo tan bueno como esto.-comento Natsu.

-Es porque tu no sabes cocinar.-se rio Happy.

-Por que dices eso?-pregunto Natsu con charcos en los ojos.

-Neoo!-grito Moeru.

-Lo siento!Lo siento mucho!-chillo Happy.

-HAHAHA,tranquilo,pero la proxima vez no sera asi.-le dijo Moeru sonriendo.

-Aye sir!

-Bien pues es hora de irse ha dormir,Lucy toma este pijama.-decia la peli-negra mientras le dio un pijama a Lucy.

-Gracias y lo siento por hacer que me prestes tantas cosas.

-No pasa nada,ademas,me alegro mucho de tener que hacerlo,ya no tengo porque llorar.

-Porque dices eso?

-Pues siempre me enfadaba de que era debil,que todos se reian de mi cuando hablaba sobre magia,y estaba desesperada de almenos encontras una prueba de que Fairy Tail existio,o hacer parte de vuestro vez que pensaba en estas cosas me daban ganas de llorar,pero gragias a vosotros ya no estoy triste,y para que tu tampoco lo estes,Lucy,mañana iremos de compras y te comprare ropa.

-Gracias!

-Pero,espera!

-Que pasa?

-Donde dormiremos nosotros tres?

-Pues vosotros en la cama.

-Y tu?

-En el colchon.

-No!Yo no quiero dormir con Lucy,y no quiero que te enfades,asi que porfavor no llames a Neo,solo quiero dormir con Moe.

-Happy,murmuro Moeru.

-Me pareces graciosa,bueno,Lucy tambien,pero...tu me regañas y te atreves a matarme...Lucy tambien,pero ahora quiero dormir con otra persona que no sea ese perezoso de Natsu o esa rara de Lucy.

-Ven aqui minino travieso!-dijo Moeru sonrojada mientras abrazaba al gato.-Bien pues,buenas noches,algun otro comentario?

-Puede dormir Natsu en el colchon y que dormamos nosotras dos en la cama?pregunto Lucy.

-Pues claro,pero tambien depende de lo que quiere Natsu.

-Me conviene,Happy,vienes conmigo?

-No.

-Porque?

-Quiero dormir con Moe o Lucy.

-Esta bien,tengo unas opciones.

-Cuales?

y Natsu en la cama,yo y Happy en el colchon.

y Lucy en la cama,Natsu y Happy en el colchon.

y Natsu en la cama,Lucy y Happy en el colchon.

tres en la cama,yo en el colchon.

Cual quereis?

-1.!-grito Happy.

-2.!-grito Lucy y Natsu.

-Osea que yo y Lucy en la cama,Natsu y Happy en el colchon.

-Si!

-Bien pues ahora buenas noches ha todos,y rogen por conseguir regresar a Fairy Tail.

-Buenas noches.

Y asi paso el dia de un nuevo comienzo con Fairy Tail.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

En la mañana algo sono *Ding Dong... Sigo al otro lado,¡Déjame pasar!,Tu miedo no sirvió de Dong... Resistes en vano ,Te puedo asegurar ,Correr estando aquí es iluso...*:

-¿Eh?...¡¿Que pasa?!¡¿Que fue ese sonido,enemigos?!-gritó Natsu.

-Natsu,porque gritas?-preguntó Lucy.

-Mmmm,Dios,no hagan tanto ruido,esta no es manera de despertar a los ,creo que prefiero el despertador que tener a estos tres aqui gritando cada mañana.-dijo Moeru con voz somnolienta.

-Lo sentimos mucho,¿pero que fue ese sonido?-preguntó Happy.

-Fue mi despertador..

-¿Eh?-preguntaron los tres magos al unisono.

-Un despertador es utilizado por la gente para despertar a la hora ejemplo,como ahora,yo puse hace tiempo que el despertador sonara todos los dias de la semana excepto los sabados y domingos,a la hora 6:00,la hora que es en este mismo momento y cantó esa musiquita que al parecer asustó a Natsu.

-Ajam,pues entonces nosotros volveremos a la cama.-suspiró Natsu y volvió a tumbarse.

-No lo creas.-susurro Moeru acercandose a Natsu.-¡Ni en broma digas eso!¡¿Estas loco o que?!¡¿Acaso piensas que estoy tan tarada como para dejar que destruyas la maldita casa?!-gritó ella sacudiendo fuertemente al mago de fuego.

-¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa?!-empezó Natsu-¡¿Es que acaso estas en tus dias?!

-¿Que dias?¿Y por que piensas eso?-pregunto la peli-negra,soltando a Natsu.

-Esos dias que teneis las chicas,no se muy bien lo que pasa pero vuestro olor cambia y estais mas estresadas y teneis dolor de estomago o algo asi.

En ese momento,la chica de ojos negros se ruborizo con 10 tonos de rojo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al dragon slayer de fuego en la boca.

-No hables tan facilmente de esas cosas,imbecil!-chillo ella dispuesta a patear al chico,pero fue detenida por la maga celestial.

-Moe,ya para-sonrió ella-Es un idiota ignorante,no sabe tantas cosas,aunque me pregunto de donde sabia sobre "esos dias"?

-Esta bien.-suspiró la chica,alejandose un poco.-Quien necesita ir al baño?

-Yo.-respondió Happy.

-Puedes ir fuera,ya sabes...eres un gato,etto...los animales no suelen usar el baño.-explico Moeru con un tic en el ojo Happy bajó las orejas y se fue a un rincon.-Pero bueno,no eres un gato normal y corriente,asi que puedes usarlo.-continuó la chica y el gato azul recupero los animos,siguiendo a la chica que le mostraba el camino.

Tras unos minutos,el gato y la chica volvieron.

-Happy,como ya sabes el camino,muestraselo a tambien debe lavarse.-dijo la pli-negra,dandole un cepillo de dientes nuevo a Natsu.

-Gracias.-dijo el peli-rosa.

-De nada.-respondió ella,mirando un poco al gato y al chico,cuales se alejaban.-Bueno Lucy,toma,el uniforme para la escuela.-dijo ella dandole un uniforme,perfecto para la chica rubia.

-Gracias Moe,pero...no es tuyo?-pregunto la rubia.

es un uniforme que tengo pensado usar mas adelante,cuando el que uso actualmente me sea pequeño.

-Ah,bueno entonces.-suspiro ella y rapidamente se fue delante del espejo y se miro camisa blanca de manga larga,la falda verde que le llegaba asta la mitad de los muslos,los calcetines negrosy largos asta un poco por encima de las rodillas,los zapatos negros y la corbata verde le quedaban bien.-Me encanta vuestro uniforme,Moe.

-Gracias.A mi tambien me ,si no fuera por mi,todas las chicas de mi escuela,incluidas tu y yo,nos hubieramos parecido a unas cocineras con corbata.

-En serio?-preguntó Lucy algo sorprendida.

propuse este tipo de ,yo tambien voy a cambiarme.-dijo la terminar de vestirse con el uniforme,Lucy sonrió.

-Te ves mas feminina.-dijo la maga celestial.

-Lo se y gracias.-respondió la en ese momento llegaron Natsu y Happy.-Dios,cuanto habeis tardado.

-Que quieres?Los hombres necesitamos tiempo para estas cosas.-dijo Natsu algo iritado.

-Lo ,cambiate rapido!-ordenó la chica,dandole una camisa blanca de manga larga,unos pantalones largos verdes y zapatos negros al mago de fuego.

-Que es esto?-preguntó el.

-El uniforme.Y no te quejes,yo y Lucy llevamos lo mismo.

-Esta bien.-gruñó el.

-Bueno,te esperamos Lucy.-anunció la chica,cogiendo su mochila y saliendo con la rubia de la habitación.-Oh,ven conmigo Lucy.-dejó su mochila y fue al baño con la maga.

No tardaron ni 5 minutos y Natsu,Lucy y Moeru se encontraron fuera.

-Bueno,vayamos a la escuela!-exclamo Moeru con pocos animos

Tras unos minutos,Moeru volvió a hablar:

-Bueno,ahora os diré las reglas que debeis respetar si quereis sobrevivir.

-Como que si queremos sobrevivir?Acaso vamos a morir?-pregunto Lucy confusa.

-Si.

-Que?!-exclamo la rubia.

-Lo que oiste.-respondió ella.

-Pero,por que?-preguntó Natsu.

-Por que os matare con mis proprias manos si me meteis en problemas.-dijo Moeru,lanzandoles una mirada fria y sonriendo malvadamente.

-A...aye!-tartamudeó Natsu."Moe da mas miedo que Lucy..."pensó Natsu.

numero 1:No les digais a las personas mayores:"viejo" o "vieja".,ya que eso es de mala educación.

Regla numero 2:No entreis en peleas mientras los profesores esten mandaran a La Directora,cual nos lanzara unos 3 en el Catalogo,y no quiero notas bajas!

Regla numero 3:Nunca,pero nunca useis magia y no hableis de ella,entendido?!

-Si,pero por que no?-preguntó Lucy.

-Por que diran que sois unos psicopatas y me echaran la culpa a mi por meteros en la cabeza ese tema.

-El de la magia?-preguntó Natsu.

-Exacto.

-Pero les demostraremos que la magia si existe!

-Si claro.Y despues iremos a la carcel o al manicomio.

-En serio?

,Regla numero 4:No dormais en clases,os regañaran y puede que hasta os den con el Catalogo en la cabeza, es decía,si no respetan estas reglas,os matare con mis proprias manos.

-Tranquila Moe,no rompere ninguna de esas 4 reglas.-le aseguró Lucy.-Pero,me preocupa ese de ahí.-susurro señalando a Natsu.

-Pienso lo mismo.-dijo Moeru.

-Oye Moe,a que se referian esos tipos con "ojo rojo"?-preguntó Natsu repentinamente.

-Ah,eso?Pues,cada vez que pasó del limite de mis nervios,aparece la otra Moeru ,nosotros ya no decimos Moeru Hikari,si no Moeru ,a lo que ía como si tuviera dos personalidades,una buena,la de ahora,y otra personalidad mala me aleja de mis amigos,compañeros,mas facil de decir,mis seres vez que está por pasar el cambio de personalidades,mi ojo izquierdo se pone rojo.-explicó ella,bajando la cabeza.

-Y?Es solo una personalidad negativa,por que te tienen tanto miedo?

-No lo entiendes,verdad?Es normal que no comprendas,no te conte todo.

-Pues deberias hacerlo.-insistió el mago de fuego.

-Bueno,cada vez que aparece Moe Kurai,tengo unos poderes bastante raros.

-Poderes raros?

eres Dragon Slayer de Fuego,tienes poderes raros para los que no creen mucho en la es maga celestial,puede invocar espiritus tiene poderes raros para ese tipo de lo mismo en mi caso,

-Y...que poderes tienes tu?-preguntó Lucy,curiosa tras oir la conversación.

-Bueno...-dijo Moeru,empezando a jugar con los dedos.-...No lo se,al cambiar de personalidad no recuerdo muy bien lo que hago.-sonrió ella.-

-Mientes.-aclaró Natsu.-Puedo oler la tension,miedo y preocupación que hay en ti,así que mientes.

De repenté se escucharon dos voces:

-Moe-chan!-exclamó una chica rubia,de ojos azules.

-Yumi-chan!-respondió Moeru.-Donde esta Fate-chan?-preguntó ella,buscando con la mirada.

-Estoy aqui,Moe-chan!-dijo otra se giró hacia atras,asustada,y se econtró con dos ojos marrones.

-F...Fate-chan,de donde has salido?!

-Yo?...Pues,de mi casa.-respondió la chica ojos és,la pelinegra le dio un suave puñetazo en la cabeza a su amiga Fate.

-Baka,no me des esos sustos,me dara un infarto.-dijo ella,riendo.

-Etto...quienes son ellos?-preguntó Yumi,señalando a Natsu y Lucy.

-Oh,tienes razon!No hice las ,Yumi-chan,Fate-chan,ellos son Natsu-kun y Lucy-chan,unos viejos amigos.-dijo la pelinegra.

-"-kun"?-repitió Natsu algo molesto.-Q...quiero decir,encantado de conoceros.-agregó,al sentir la aura oscura de Moeru.

-Lo mismo decimos.-respondierón las dos amigas de Moeru,al unisono.-Moe-chan...hay demasiado silencio y paz de parte de "ellos".-susurraron al oido de su amiga,Moeru.

-Ya sabe lo que tienen en mente,debo estar alerta.-susurro ella,preocupada.

-"Debo"?-repitió Yumi.-Quieres decir "debemos".Cuantas veces tenemos que repetirte que "si te atacan a ti,nos atacan a nosotras"?

-Bueno,"debemos" estar alerta.-corrijó la pelinegra.

-Quienes son "ellos" y por que debeis estar alerta?-preguntó Natsu.

"Maldicion!Me olvidé de que cabeza-llama tiene buen oído."pensó la pelinegra de ojos negros,Moeru.-No es nada importante Natsu,tranquilo.-finjió ella una sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices.

Cuando Moeru,Yumi,Fate,Lucy y Natsu entraron en la escuela,todo parecía muy tranquilo,demasiada paz para Moeru,ella esperaba encontrarse con **ellos** y empezar lo que ya hacia parte de la rutina diaria de Moeru,prefería encontrarse con alguna profesora o algo por el estilo,que encontrarse con sus enemigos,pero no había nadie por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Esto me da mala espina.-susurro Moeru,preocupada.

-Tranquila Moe-chan,yo y Yumi-chan te ayudaremos en todo.-dijo Fate,abrazando a su amiga,pelinegra.

-Gracias Fate-chan,pero creo que entramos en la boca...-la pelinegra fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-...Del lobo?Se podría decir que si.-dijo un chico rubio,que estaba junto a la puerta de la escuela.

-Natum!-exclamo la chica de ojos negros.-Donde estan AntiChrist y los demas?!Por que no estas con ellos?Acaso te han echado del Infierno y no puedes entrar en el Paraiso?-preguntó ella,con un tono burlon.

-Te he dicho que mi nombre es Tomy!-dijo el rubio,molesto.-Y no me echaron del en una mision de parte de Satanas,como dices tu.-respondió el,con el mismo tono.

-Le digo AntiChrist.

-Y eso no significa AntiCristo eh?Satanas es el enemigo de Jesus Cristo,asi que es lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-Quien lo dice eh?Tu ojo que se pone rojo o...tu madre muerta eh?!

-Callate.-dijo ella,apretando los puños y bajando la cabeza.

-Madre muerta?Pero de que estas hablando,Natum?-intervnio Yumi,sorprendida.

-Haa?Es que no lo sabias?Los padres de Rima murieron en un accidente de coche.

-Cuando pasó eso?Por que no nos lo dijiste,Moe-chan?-preguntó Fate.

-Cuando querias que os lo dijera?!Acabamos de vernos!-respondió la pelinegra.-La pregunta es,de donde sabes tu lo de mis padres?

-Yo?Satanas sabe todo y para poder cumplir con mi mision,me dió esa informacion.-respondió Tomy.

-Cual mision y quien te la dió?

-Hacer que Moeru Kurai aparezca y Satanas me mandó a hacer verdad es que me parece divertido.

-Es que acaso AntiChrist esta mal de la cabeza?!No se da cuenta de que si eso pasa,tu...-lo señaló.-moriras?!

-Tsk,es que acaso te crees tan fuerte como para poder matarme?-preguntó el rubio,molesto.

-Sera mejor que AntiChrist mande a todos sus monos.-dijo Moeru,sonriendo.

-A que te refieres?-susurró el,pero de repente sintió ser agarrado por el cuello.

-Dime quien mató a mis padres!Los doctores y las personas que estuvieron alli no vieran algun caso similar,entonces,como pasó?!Habla!-gritó Moeru,apretando aun mas el cuello de Tomy,

-Yo no...se na...nada de...es...eso.-tartamudeó el.

-Como que no sabes nada de eso?!

-No me...di...dije...dijeron tan...tanto.

-Moe-chan,suelta a vas a matar.-susurro Yumi.-Moe-chan?-preguntó ella,al ver que una aura oscura rodeaba a Moeru.

-AntiChrist...-susurro Moeru.-...Será mejor que vengas.

-Q...que le sucede a Moe?Por que su cabello es rojo y hay una aura oscura rodeandola?-preguntó Natsu.

-E...esa es...-comenzó Yumi.

-Si,Moeru Kurai.-afirmó Fate,friamente.

-Tu tambien?!-exclamo la rubia,al oir el tono de Fate.

-Que?Echaba de menos a Moeru Kurai,ya sabes que pasó medio año desde que nos vimos.

-Por dios,dejen de cambiar de personalidades!Os cortaré en pedazos!-grito Yumi con una katana en la mano.

-De donde tiene esa cosa?!-exclamo Lucy,al ver la katana de la chica.

-Haa?Y tu quien eres?-preguntó Fate,mirando a Lucy.

-C...como?Es que ya no me recuerdas?

-Lucy,creo que todas tienen dobles personalidades y...cuando Moeru Kurai apareció,vinieron ellas tambien.-le dijo Natsu al oído.

-Oh,vostros sois Natsu y Lucy,verdad?-preguntó Yumi.

-S...si.-respondió Lucy.-Tu nos recuerdas?

-Yo si.

-Como que tu no y Yumi la misma persona.

-Te soy Yumi Chí.La de antes era Yumi Heart.

-Ya í que,vosotras tres teneis dobles personalidades?

dejemos de hablar y empecemos a Kurai lo matará.Esta a punto de cambiar totalmente,le faltan los ojos por cambiar y sera el fin de sera el fin de la escuela,quien sabe?Ni siquiera ella conoce sus limites.-dijo ella,corriendo hacia Moeru.

Cuando la rubia llego al lado de la pelirroja cabreada,empezo a hablar.

-Moeru, que siempre intentas tomar el control de ese cuerpo?-le preguntó.

-Callate Chí!-gritó Moeru.-Tu haces lo mismo con ese cuerpo!Ahora alegate para que pueda matarlo!

-Satanas!-gritó el chico rubio,muerto de repente un telefono sonó y Moeru contesto.

-Hola AntiChrist...Si,soy yo,Kurai-sama para ti.-dijo con voz ronca.-Sera mejor que vengas aqui o tu amiguito se ira al Infierno...Haa?Tienes miedo de encontrarte conmigo?...Esta bien,te creo,no me tienes miedo...Vamos hombre,esta vez te dejare morir rapidamente...No te rompere otra vez el brazo...Entonces dile adios a Natum,-dijo ella,cerrando el telefono.

-Que dijo?-preguntó Fate,acercandose.

-Dijo que no iba a venir,no queria tener otro brazo roto.

-Deberias dejar de hacer estas cosas.

-Que sabes tu?No eres igual...-fue Moeru interrumpida por otra voz.

-Moe, es suficiente.-dijo Natsu,furioso.

-No te metas tu tambien!-gritó ella,entonces sus ojos se hicieron rojos como la sangre y Yumi y Fate se alejaron rapidamente.

-Esten preparados,Moeru Kurai esta aqui.-anunció Yumi y de repente una onda de energía golpeó a Natsu Y Lucy.

-Maldicion.-susurro Lucy.-Por que a vosotras no os afecto esa...cosa?

-Por que nosotras tres somos iguales,esa energia la tenemos nosotras tambien,asi que no es nada diferente,por eso.-explicó Fate.

-Ya veo.-susurro la maga celestial.-Así que este es el poder de Moe.

-No lo es.-dijo Fate rapidamente.

-Como que no lo es?preguntó Natsu.

-Eso es solo cambio de hay transformación de quisierais estar delante de Satsujin-sha Kurai.

-Quien es esa?

-Es el nombre de la otra personalidad de le aparecen orejas y cola de gato,Kurai esta aqui.

-Espera,quieres decir que lo que esta delante de nosotros no es la aparencia de Kurai?Entonces por que le decís Moeru Kurai?-preguntó Lucy.

-Por que eso es solo el cambio de cabello y ojos se vuelven su cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo,no hay nada diferente,excepto eso.Y cuando llega a la transformación de personalidad,le aparecen las orejas y cola de es muy fuerte,pero cuando pasa la T.P. es casi invencible,ya que tambien tiene la agilidad de un gato,asi que puede esquivar los ataques facilmente.

muy raro.-admintió la rubia,mirando a la pelirroja que casí mataba al chico rubio.

De repente,muchos chicos y chicas,junto con profesores y profesoras salieron de sus clase,mirando a Moeru,Fate,Yumi,Lucy y Natsu.

-Que esta pasando aqui?-preguntó una de las profesoras,al ver la escena.

-Yami...Hikari...Hoshizora...Neru!(Oscuridad...Luz ...Cielo Estrellado...Duerme!)-susurro Fate y de todos los niños y profesores calleron al suelo,inconscientes.

-Bien echo,Fate.-dijo Yumi.-Ya los llevo yo a otro lugar,tu ocupate de Moeru.-agregó y teletransportó a los inconscientes.

Lucy y Natsu miraban a Moeru y se sorprendieron cuando le salieron orejas y cola de gato a la chica.

-Kurai esta justo delante de vosotros.-dijo Fate,fríamente.


End file.
